wikifanonafandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal Jewels Souls of Legends 2
If you are looking for the franchise, see Crystal Jewels. Crystal Jewels Souls of Legends 2 is a action adventure roleplaying game released in Japan in April 23, 2014, released in North America in July 17, 2015, and in Europe in October 30, 2011 in Gameguys System. This is the twelveth game of the Crystal Jewels series, introducing Game Series VI. The game is notable for the bestselling video games in Japan. The Game Series VI, holds games Crystal Jewels Souls of Legends, which the Game Series ran from 2012 to 2015. It takes place in the Daro region. It has 797 Crystal Monsters from Treepout to Reshima. The player comes from his/her hometown to go to Professor Shari to pick Treepout, Roarafried, or Liquidash. The player then ventures to be a master champion. The rival will pick the type advantage of yours. The player goes around battling other brawlers until they prepare for the league in order to become a master champion. Gameplay In the Crystal UnVerse, Crystal Jewels can be a franchise at intervals that Crystal Monsters. Crystal Monsters are creatures inhabiting the Crystal UnVerse. they will be true animals, creatures in different styles, androids, or robots. Crystal Monsters die instantly, or father dying, they faint or they're defeated. However, they'll be recovered by means of exploitation "Healing Lotion" or despatched to the hospital. There are fVe sorts of restoration lotions. companion real Healing Lotion heals up twentieth of the ability unit, partner Super Lotion heals up fortieth of the capability unit, associate Super Lotion heals up sixtieth of the potential unit, associate Hyper Lotion heals up twentieth of the capacity unit, ANd companion Georgia home boy Lotion heals up the the rest of the capacity unit. There are prerequisites that minimize all the potential unit like pathology, poison, strained, burns, or self-hit states. There are over one,000 Crystal Monsters presently. kind of the Crystal Monsters evolves at 1-3 tiers at their positive levels. they're battled against one any other and in opposition to businesses of people, like Devil J, at intervals the wild, and put together the on my own Crystal Monster unbeatable is Iccryst (Seikaikuri). Crystal Monsters are trained by using people aforesaid as "Crystal Brawlers". Crystal Brawlers are those who owns Crystal Monsters. they're the category of human beings World Health Organization travels round the world assortment medals and achievements and participates at intervals the tournaments. Crystal Brawlers additionally experiences "Brawler Points". Brawlers get them from prevailing countless enterprise brawls, obtaining monsters, and accomplishing medals, additionally winning tournaments. In most media, Crystal Monsters faints as an alternative of dying, they may be at intervals the hospital. There are Crystal Balls command with the aid of each fighter, that the antagonists tends to urge one itself for the boss, Hunter Grai, so on beat the planet. There are nowadays over 959 of the Crystal Monsters. Some Crystal Monsters may also evolve in 1-3 ranges at their certain levels. In the games, there are eight or sixteen needed medals so on contend at intervals the tournament. whereas traveling to collect all the medals in various locations, Brawlers fight and brawls NPCs and obtain fighter points. there'll be additionally barriers (secured locations, blocked methods that during which, etc.) and put collectively the fighter ought to see what or World Health Organization is obstructing it and ought to release the trail consequently on enter the new path. whereas traveling, Crystal Brawlers may encounter Crystal Monsters on the approach. on the other hand if they get the Crystal Monsters' attention, it should as an alternative bond them or get on rage. If the fighter collects all eight medals, so on enter the tournament, they want to recognize a "Brawler of the Year" token gVen by Iccryst. They then ventures to the match and battles fVe of the random Crystal Brawlers before going through the master. they struggle until achieving the "Master Champion" title. Plot and Setting The players may additionally in addition insert his or her name. After that, he or she have to set the date and time and customize the character (as a gVen chance for Game Series VII). After that, the participant may additionally commence the sport. If he or she is getable a distinct, he or she may additionally choose "yes" or "no". If the player travels on grass, mountain, water, cave, etc., Crystal Monsters pops up and he or she may additionally both defeat it or twig. whereas traveling, the player may also collect things and some distance of Diamonds of a number kinds. every Crystal Monster at intervals the games has quite a few stats, like accuracy, speed, attack, and defense. There are some unreceVable Crystal Monsters at intervals the games. once the player talks to folks, they'd have definitely absolutely absolutely distinctive responses searching on then again they act. There's in addition a device remarked as "storageables", that the player will region in addition Crystal Monsters at intervals the microcomputer through hole a net drawer and inserting the Crystal Monsters within the drawer. There are fifty rooms for the Crystal Monsters to be in. they will be equipped all through a similar approach, name, category, color, transportation, and dimension and weight. If the participant chooses to urge obviate the Crystal Monster, he or she ought to put it at intervals the "bye" container to put it for precise inside the wild. The story takes place in the Daro area based on Japan's countries. The player is gVen an option to pick out between a boy and a girl. They go in the Daro vicinity for their license, but he or she need to omit a hard errand earlier than that. After he or she pass, he or she receives a licensce and began his or her Crystal Brawler experiences. She encounters a new set of enemies, Furious FVe. Like the Furious FVe, they design to do Grai a choose and take over Daro for the Crystal Balls. The player gets all the medals, won the tournament, and defeats Devil J. Development Between 2010 and 2011, the next game introduces the sixth generation. The game was originally called, Crystal Jewels Advanced 3, but it changed to Crystal Jewels Advanced Pakular, and it was rejected. Jinko have been noted that there are new Crystal Monsters and introducing the new Danfdfordon region. Jinko have received a job to make a new game. In 2011, the development have started. Unlike the previous games, it does not include previous Crystal Monsters. It now upgrades the new CrystalPod and some character designs were changed during the development of the video game. The Crystal Monsters that were not included in the game were rejected in the beta which was released in 2011. The producer of the game, Taikishi Usato was influenced by the new game series and it's features viewing the enhancement of the 3D graphics. The Gameguys System, created in early , have inspired the creation of the game.The game was then called, Crystal Jewels Souls of Legends. In early 2012, the game was successfully released, within about 5 million yen were received. In the Crystal Jewels Team in the United States, the game was launched in 2014. Jinko have caused of the game, Jinko have told fans the new game series have been one of his good works. Accepted by Demogames, the new game was released. Reception and legacy Crystal Jewels can be a multibillion buck franchise at intervals a bestselling game among the franchise. In Gamerankings, Crystal Jewels was once rated ninetieth for a cause that it is subculture and conjointly the idea is from Jinko's obsessions. Crystal Jewels was once expressed that it's a impact on Crystal Jewels fans. tho' it had been well-liked, it reaches a rank of thirty in "Top one hundred Role-Playing Video Games". Since it had been a influenced game, it is vice techniques have " wowed" the players. Game rankings expressed that Crystal Jewels have gVen gamers an possibility to be among the Crystal World and play with each other with link. In AllGame, Crystal Jewels was 9 out of 10 for game vogue and new techniques. Crystal Jewels used to be famous thru vogue, Crystal Monsters, and setting. AllGame expressed, "These Crystal Monsters cannot be very monsters that are out of Crystals, it's a wager that the Crystal Monsters have an impression on followers World Health Organization treasured Crystal Monsters!". EGM ranks the recreation 9 out of 10 and expressed that the game sends the gamers a threat of seeing via the Crystal World. IGN listed Crystal Jewels 9 out of 10 and states that the game may additionally presumptVely be a rank out of twenty. Reference #1 Now You Can Have The CRYSTAL JEWELS 3 Of Your Dreams – Cheaper/Faster Than You Ever Imagined #2 Secrets To Getting CRYSTAL JEWELS 3 To Complete Tasks Quickly And Efficiently #3 Cracking The CRYSTAL JEWELS 3 Code #4 What Everyone Must Know About CRYSTAL JEWELS 3 #5 How To Turn CRYSTAL JEWELS 3 Into Success #6 5 Ways Of CRYSTAL JEWELS 3 That Can DrVe You Bankrupt - Fast! #7 Want To Step Up Your CRYSTAL JEWELS 3? You Need To Read This First #8 How To Get (A) Fabulous CRYSTAL JEWELS 3 On A Tight Budget #9 Get Better CRYSTAL JEWELS 3 Results By Following 3 Simple Steps #10 The Secret Of CRYSTAL JEWELS 3 #11 SuperEasy Ways To Learn Everything About CRYSTAL JEWELS 3 #12 Fast-Track Your CRYSTAL JEWELS 3 #13 Need More Time? Read These Tips To Eliminate CRYSTAL JEWELS 3 #14 Top 25 Quotes On CRYSTAL JEWELS 3 #15 CRYSTAL JEWELS 3 An Incredibly Easy Method That Works For All